Helplessly,Dangerously in love
by dogsrule1074823
Summary: When Melanie first arrived at the Palm Woods, she didn't expect to fall in love with Logan but the problem is that Melanie has too many scars that need to be healed by the right person. Will Logan be the one to fix her and make her scars disappear?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi this my first story so go easy on me.

Melanie's POV

"So, I'm finally at the infamous Palm Woods," I exclaimed out loud as I entered the lobby.

All around me I could see the future stars of tomorrow; Actors, actresses, musicians, singers, dancers. Basically anyone who had talent. I walked up to main desk and saw a middle aged man who looked very sour or should I say bitter .His name seemed to be Mr. Bitters. What a coincidence!

"Hello!" I said politely, "I'm Melanie Mclean and I'm here to get my apartment keys."

"Ah, yes," Mr. Bitters said in a voice that sounded entirely fake, "Miss Mclean here are your keys and your apartment is 2H. If you need me I will be at this desk. Goodbye"

I walked away from the desk towards the elevator and stepped in. While pressing the button to my floor, I looked at my phone to see if I had any calls or text messages. There were four texts from my mom and two texts from my best friend Anastasia. The four texts from my mom were saying to call her when I got off the plane, and the texts from Anastasia were saying that if I met any Hollywood stars that I had to get their numbers for her. I rolled my eyes at that text for she was always that crazy but I have to admit I am crazier than her so that didn't matter.

I finally got to my floor and found my apartment easily. I opened the door and sighed at the empty room. "This apartment needs a serious Mel spell makeover," I thought walking in.

I knew the movers would come any minute with my stuff and as if on cue the movers came with the boxes and set them on the floor and left. I sighed again, dreading the idea of unpacking already but someone had to do it and that someone would have to be me.

'Two hours later'

Well it only took two hours but I managed to unpack and make the place look like it was this beautiful before I moved in but it was worth it and now this chic needs a break. I grabbed my Ranger's Apprentice Book 6 and went down to the pool. I sat down on one of the pool chairs and started to read but suddenly my book and I were soaked with water.

Apparently I sat in the chair that was the closest to the pool and someone happened to make a huge cannonball at the time so now my book was destroyed. "No!" I exclaimed sadly for that was my favourite book in the series.

I rose from my seat to go to my apartment to change my soaked clothes but I slipped on some water and fell, unfortunately in the deep end of the pool.

Logan's POV

"Guys, I'm going to make the biggest cannonball in the history of cannonballs!" Carlos announced

I rolled my eyes; Carlos broke that record about six times already and it would be a very high chance that he wouldn't break the record again. I was going to point that out to him but he had already jumped into the pool and made a huge splash. Water went everywhere. "No!" I heard someone exclaim.

I looked around and spotted a girl with dark coloured skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair with a purple streak who held a Ranger's Apprentice in her hands. Both she and the book were soaked and she looked upset because of it. She got out of her seat to probably change out of her wet clothes but she slipped on a puddle of water and fell into the pool; the deep end of the pool to be exact.

I realized something was wrong when she didn't resurface after a few good minutes and remembered that she was wearing a converse. Did her shoelace get caught in the filter? I didn't wait to answer that question. I jumped into the water and saw her. She wasn't moving and my suspicions were correct; her shoelace was caught in the filter. I tugged the shoelace out of the filter and brought the girl to the surface. I lifted her out of the water and laid her on the ground.

The guys crowded around me staring at the mystery girl on the ground. I checked to see if she was breathing and she wasn't. I was about to do CPR but James stopped me. "Dude, I think you need a professional to do this and I nominate myself to do it," James exclaimed.

"You only want an excuse to kiss her!" Kendall stated.

While Kendall, James and Carlos bickered about why James wanted to do CPR, I did it myself and the mystery girl started to cough and began breathing.

Melanie's POV

I started coughing up water and I opened my eyes to see a boy with brown eyes and short, brown hair look at me with concern. "What happened?" I groaned.

"You slipped on a puddle of water and fell into the deep end of the pool but your shoelace got caught in the filter," the mystery boy explained.

"Thank you!" I said getting up from the ground, "By the way my name is Melanie Mclean"

"I'm Logan Mitchell" Logan said shaking my hand

"Well I guess I have to go and change out of these soaked clothes then. See you later Logan and thank you again," I waved.

I saw Logan wave goodbye and I went to my room.

After I changed into my Pj's (I was too lazy to change into other clothes), I sat in the living room and heard the phone ring.

I answered and I heard a familiar voice,"Hey Melbell!"

I smiled; It was my aunt.

"Hey aunty? How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine thank you! I wanted to make sure that you were all settled in," she explained.

"Yes, I'm settled in and finished unpack," I stated.

"So are you still coming to my job tomorrow?" my aunt asked.

I did a facepalm;I totally forgot!

"You forgot didn't you?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah,but I'm coming for sure tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, well you know where the building is so I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Bye aunty!" I said and hung up.

So I guess tomorrow I'm going to see my aunt.

A/N

So who do you think Melaine's aunt is? I know who it is but I'm not telling you. Please leave a comment it would mean so much to me so that's it. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back people, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Logan's POV

As I walked back to apartment 2J (which was right done the hall from Melanie's apartment), I started to think about Melanie. "I hope she doesn't catch a cold from the pool water," I thought but I shrugged it off. I'm sure she's fine. I walked into the apartment to see Carlos, James and Kendall with their arms crossed and frowns on their faces. "Hey guys, "I said hesitantly wondering what was wrong with them.

"Where's the hot girl that was drowning?!" James shouted.

"While you guys were fighting I performed the CPR," I said and James sent me a glare.

"So you're telling me and she didn't get to see a piece of this?" James inquired while pointing to his face dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "No and the hot girl's name is Melanie."

"Melanie?" Carlos asked, "That's a fancy name."

"Yes, I can see it now; Melanie Diamond," James said dreamily.

Kendall scoffed, "In your dreams James."

Just then Kendall's phone rang. "Hello….." Kendall answered, "Oh…..ok…..yeah…..bye."

"Who was it?" Carlos enquired.

"That was Kelly, she said that Gustavo wants us therein the studio bright and early tomorrow." Kendall replied.

Everyone groaned and went to their rooms leaving me in the living room. I started to think about Melanie again but this time I thought about what James said. He never met Melanie but he was already imagining him being with her. I felt this weird feeling inside of my chest and I realized that I was jealous but why would I be jealous? I mean we weren't even dating yet I felt angry when James made that statement. "Snap out of it Logan," I said to myself.

The Next Day

Melanie's POV

I woke up to the sound of Pierce The Veil's King for a Day and I got up and started to sing along. That was until I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00. "Shit!" I exclaimed running out of my bedroom.

I rushed to eat breakfast and get dressed so that I could go and visit my aunt. I put on a blue top with a white cardigan, black skinny jeans, my black, blue and white converse and my camera necklace (outfit on my profile). I exited the apartment and went to the elevator.

The lobby was crowed as I exited the building and hailed a taxi to get to my aunt's workplace; Rocque Records.

Logan's POV

I woke up and groaned; we had to go to Rocque Records today and I wasn't looking forward to it. I ate breakfast with everybody, got dressed and went down to the lobby. In the crowd I could make out a purple streaked head. "Melanie" I thought.

I turned to see the guys coming out of the elevator and when I turned back I didn't see Melanie. Maybe she was in a rush, I shrugged, I may never find out. "What are you looking at?" Kendall asked.

"Um…..I…..Uhhh….." I stammered.

"Why are you stuttering?" James asked.

"Uh…no reason let's just go," I replied quickly heading outside to the car.

We arrived at Rocque Records in a few minutes and went inside to see Gustavo at his desk looking like his usual grumpy self. "DOGS!" Gustavo shouted at us, "Glad you could make it because you have to record a new song or else Griffin will become upset."

"And also," Kelly added, "my niece is coming today to see me so you have to be on your best behavior."

"Niece?" Gustavo asked, "I don't want a bratty little kid hanging out here while my dogs are recording and you never told me about her coming here TODAY OF ALL DAYS!"

Kelly rolled her eyes and I started to wonder who Kelly's niece might be.

Melanie's POV

I came to the entrance of Rocque Records to see a guy who looked more than six feet tall. "Um….Hi" I greeted hesitantly, "I'm Melanie Mclean and I'm looking for Kelly Wainwright. I'm her niece, she's expecting me."

He smiled, "Ah yes, Kelly is expecting you. Let me take you to her."

I nodded and we entered the building. "By the way my name is Freight Train," he said.

I looked up at him, "That's really your name?"

He nodded.

"Wow!"

Freight Train and I continued talking until we came to a hallway that led to a big room with couches and there I saw my aunt. "Aunt K!" I greeted walking up to her.

"Hey Mel!" she said giving me a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm awesome and I'm so glad to see you," I replied.

"Well come so that you can meet the guys," Aunt Kelly said leading me to another room.

In the room, I saw Logan and three other boys and a guy who looked as if he was trying to look like a teen and let me tell you it wasn't working for him. Logan looked up from a book that he was reading and smiled at me and I smiled back. "Okay boys and Gustavo this is my niece Melanie," Aunt Kelly said gesturing to me and I waved a little.

The first person to approach me was a boy who had shoulder length hair and brown eyes and was holding a comb. "My name is Diamond….James Diamond," he said in a James Bond accent (a coincidence I noticed).

Next was a Latino boy who was wearing a helmet. "Hi, my name is Carlos. Do you like corndogs?" He said really fast (and my dad thinks I talk fast?).

"Yeah, I guess," I replied.

Then the guy with blond hair came and said, "Hey, my name is Kendall Knight."

Then Logan walked up to me, "Hey Melanie, you haven't fallen into anymore pools right?"

My cheeks heated up from embarrassment, "No but if I did I'm sure you would have saved me Logan."

"Wait," Kelly interrupted, "You two met before?"

"Yeah, yesterday he kinda saved my life," I explained.

"Oh ok. And this grumpy person right here is Gustavo Rocque," she said pointing to the guy that was dressed like a teen (remember I was talking about him earlier).

I nodded and Aunt Kelly continued, "Logan could show you around the building."

Logan got up and I saw James and Carlos giving Logan death glares but I don't think he noticed. He gestured for me to follow him and we walked down the hall so that we could start the tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back sorry for not updating sooner school is being stressful but what can you do about it. I want to send a shoutout to my first reviever Carlos'sCupcake. Thanks for reviewing anyways ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

Logan's POV

Melanie and I entered the recording booth, "So Logan, you didn't look like the person to sing, let alone be in a band," Melanie said looking at me.

"Looks can be deceiving," I replied, "but I would have never thought you were Kelly's niece."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me," Melanie smirked.

"Tell me about yourself then," I said.

"Well my full name is Melanie Anika Maria Mclean but my close friends call me Mel, I'm sixteen years old and I'm from Long Island New York. I don't have any siblings but I wish I did, I think of my best friend Anastasia as a sister. My favourite colours are blue and purple and I love to read, play video games and listen to music and I don't like snakes, small places or peanuts," Melanie explained smiling, "What about you?"

I told her about the normal personal stuff but I also told her about how I met the guys, how we became famous and our misadventures. After that we stayed in silence for a few minutes but it wasn't like an awkward silence, it was like a comfortable silence like we had known each other for years. Then Melanie turned to me and asked, "Logan?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Since we are at the recording booth do you mind singing something so that I can hear it cause I'm not completely convinced that you can really sing," Melanie stated smirking.

"Is that a challenge I hear Melanie Mclean?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes it certainly is Pretty Boy!" Melanie replied smirking.

"Well challenge accepted."

I went into the recording booth and started to sing one of my favourite songs; A-team by Ed Sheeran.

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

As I sang the first few lines, I could see Melanie's smirk turn into a little smile which made me smile too.

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cos we're just under the upperhand

Go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

As I continued to sing, Melanie sang along silently which made me smile even wider.

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly

Angels to fly,

To fly, to fly

For angels to die

I finished the song and looked up. "Well did I convince you?" I asked.

"You did more than convince me Logan," Melanie said smiling.

I smiled again and asked, "Shall we continue this tour?"

"Yes, yes we shall," Melanie replied with a posh British accent.

We burst out laughing and continued the tour.

* * *

1 Hour Later

Melanie's POV

The tour finished and I have to say that throughout the whole tour we were laughing and making jokes and it was fun. We went back to the hangout room and saw that only my aunt was there. "Hey, you guys finished the tour?" Aunt Kelly asked.

"Yeah and I have to say it was fun," I said, laughing at the end.

"Ok then, well Logan, Gustavo needs you to go record your part of the song," she said.

"Oh okay but can Melanie come with us?" Logan asked.

"Sure, hey Mel do you want to see how the magic is made?" Kelly asked.

I grinned, "You know me too well."

And with that the three of us headed to the recording booth.

A/N

Sorry the chapter is short, I guess I had a little bit of writer's block so yeah. On another note I want to see if I can do the story with the episodes so if you like the idea comment below (the nice big box below this you know what I'm talking about!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! So I see that I only have Two reviews and I want to know are you guys enjoying this story cause I want to know if I'm doing a good job so please review.

Now back to the story!

* * *

Melanie's POV

For the past few days, I got to know the guys a little bit better and I met Mrs. Knight, Katie and Camille. They were all so nice that I'm happy I met them. Right now I was in the recording studio with my aunt Kelly, Gustavo and the recording guy (I really didn't know what to call him). I was wearing a heart patterned skirt, Black tights, a mulitcoloured tank top, sliver ballet flats and a pink fedora. The guys were recording the song, "City is Ours".

Rollin' past graffiti walls,

Billboards lighting up the block

Every one of us on a mission

Because the night is young

The line is out the door

Today was crazy but

Tonight the city's ours

Live it up

Until the morning comes

Today was crazy but tonight

The city is ours (the city) [x4]

The city is ours

Everyone was smiling throughout the song probably because I was sticking my tongue out at them and they were trying not to laugh. When the song ended, Logan cheered and knocked Carlos out with his arm and I giggled at that then aunt K and Gustavo got up and went into the room and I followed behind them.

"Gustavo, the song is great!" Kendall commented and I had to agree with him. It was really good!

"Umm….Of course it's great, I wrote it," Gustavo bragged and I rolled my eyes. Cocky much?

"But the band isn't great. What's missing is the secret rock and roll ingredient."

"Hair mousse," James guessed.

"Chocolate mousse," Carlos guessed.

"Spandex? Please don't say spandex," Logan pleaded.

"The bad boy," Gustavo stated, "The ill-tempered rebel with a flair for synchronized dance. One of you has to be it and I say it's Kendall."

Well this should be interesting.

Kendall had a look of confusion on his face as he asked, "Gustavo why do we need a bad boy?"

Gustavo pointed his finger to Kelly who took out a phone and a picture of their boss Arthur Griffin. "Gustavo, it's Griffin," the phone said, "the band needs a bad boy. Bye."

Gustavo took off his shades and said, "He's driving me CRAZY! But he's also right because the bad boy is a rock and roll tradition."

"Notice," Gustavo started pointing at a poster, "the back turned to the rest of the band; bad boy,"

I rolled my eyes and Gustavo continued, "Notice, the back turned, the dark clothing and the scowl; Bad boy."

"But there can only be one bad boy per group," my aunt added, "as learned from the bad boys' experiment of '95."

She removed one of the posters to show another poster of all the boys' backs turned and wearing dark clothing. I grimaced. "Didn't sell a single CD," Gustavo said.

"But we're best friends, we never turn our backs on each other," Kendall protested and the guys agreed with a mixture of no's and not gonna happen's.

"Besides," I added, "They're too nice to be bad."

"Then let me let you in on another Rock and Roll secret," Gustavo said, "The bad boy is also the most popular member of the band, makes the most money and dates the hottest models."

After Gustavo made that statement, James, Carlos and Logan started to exclaim stuff such as "I could be bad" and "I am so bad". I looked at Kendall with a look that said 'what are we gonna do about them?' and he gave me a look that said 'I really do not know'.

* * *

Later that day

The Guys and I returned to the palm woods but of course the three idiots who decided that they wanted to be bad were acting like they were the whole time so when they entered the apartment greeting Mrs. Knight with a bad boy attitude I just had to roll my eyes. Mrs. Knight looked at Kendall and Kendall explained, "Gustavo says that one of us has to be a bad boy."

"But you're all nice boys," Mrs. Knight said.

"That's the same thing I said," I added smiling.

As I said that the three "bad boys" did some kind of bad (or as my dad would say gangsta) pose. Mrs. Knight turned to Kendall and said "Oh I'm so glad you're here, THERE'S AN AXE MANIAC ON THE LOOSE!"

I raised my eyebrow. Um what? I looked at Katie who was holding a sign that said 'No there's not!' Ok then. "Oh well we'll be extra careful then mom, we promise" Kendall reassured his mom.

"We want pizza NOW!" the three buffoons demanded.

Mrs. Knight turned and gave them a look that said 'Oh really?' and the boys realizing their mistake, took of their shades and started to apologize. I laughed and said "Well I better be going. Bye everyone!"

I went back to my apartment and decided to read a little before I picked out my outfit for tomorrow because I was going back to Rocque Records to see who would be the bad boy. When I finally finished the book I saw that it was midnight. "Wow" I thought, "Was I reading that long?"

I checked my phone to see if I had any messages since I had it on vibrate but saw none so I turned off my phone. I got up from my spot on the couch and yawned. I didn't realize I was so tired. I went into my bedroom and changed into my pyjamas which was a t-shirt which said 'I love 3 to sleep' and my Minnie mouse pyjama pants that had hearts all over it and I went in my very comfortable bed and drifted off to happy dream land.

* * *

The Next day

I was sitting next to my aunt when the boys came in. Carlos, Logan and James were wearing dark clothes while Kendall was just wearing his normal clothes. Carlos went up first and he broke a board with his head but that really didn't work out too well because he was knocked out. Next was James and he was rapping which wasn't all that good and at the end when he smiled you could see that his teeth were shiny. Jesus no. Last but not the least was Logan and he was dancing and I couldn't help but laugh because it was so goddamn funny. After the torture ended Gustavo got up and said "Ok so, Kendall is the bad boy. You're gonna need to start wearing black clothing and talking deeper and slower."

"You mean be fake," Kendall replied.

Gustavo stopped and turned around. "I can't besides I'm terrible at faking," Kendall added.

"No, Kelly is terrible at faking. I can always tell when she lies to me," Gustavo stated.

"I have never lied to you," my aunt lied but it didn't sound like one.

"Gustavo, we just don't want anything fake about our band," Kendall stated

"Your band?" Gustavo questioned, "This is my band! Are you telling me that you're gonna ignore me, Griffin and the record company and not be our bad boy?"

"Yeah pretty much," Kendall replied.

"Get Griffin over here," Gustavo told my aunt.

* * *

"Why isn't his back turned to the rest of them?" Griffin asked Gustavo.

"Because he won't do AS I SAY! Which makes him the bad boy," Gustavo said.

"And I don't turn my back on my friends," Kendall added.

After Kendall said that I kinda zoned out and only paid attention when this dude name Wayne Wayne showed up. He didn't look special to me so I zoned out again and then I heard him start a lecture and I rolled my eyes and snorted which unfortunately caught his attention. "Well who is this hottie?" He asked.

"This hottie has a name which I'm not gonna tell you," I replied with venom in my voice.

"You're feisty, just how I love 'em." Wayne Wayne said, "Anyways Wayne Wayne out out."

"We don't like him," the boys said together.

"Speak for yourself, he was eyeing me like a piece of meat, I knew I shouldn't have worn this outfit today," I said gesturing to my Kiss me or leave me t-shirt, my ruffled skirt, red converse, a sleeping with sirens bracelet, my favourite owl necklace and my hello kitty nerd glasses.

"Well who can blame him, you look hot in that outfit," James said which earned him a tap in the head from Logan.

"You all like him because he's the bad boy" Gustavo said, "and he's staying at the Palm Woods so be good boys and be friends friends with Wayne Wayne."

"Who's Wayne Wayne," Carlos asked clueless.

I giggled, leave it to Carlos to be clueless.


	5. Chapter 5

Hai! Sorry for taking long to update school is taking up all my time :( but anyways here's a new chapter.

* * *

Melanie's POV

I was currently with the boys at the pool. They were looking at Wayne Wayne who was lifting a pool chair with the Jennifers sitting on top and they were cheering "Go Wayne Wayne". While I on the other hand was trying to play fruit ninja on my Iphone (I'm very obsessed with that game). "First he joins our band without our permission," James started.

"Now he steals our girls; who have no interest in us but it's still not fair!" Carlos continued.

"And that's why we are going to get rid of him. Kendall get rid of him." Logan said.

Kendall protested," Why me?"

"Because he scares us," James remarked.

I looked up from my game, "Guys you can't just depend on Kendall for everything you know. Yeah Wayne Wayne is a jerk and a dick and a self-absorbed dude but you can't rely on Kendall to fix the problem. You guys are a band and bands stick together no matter what and I don't want a dickhead in this band so man up and GET RID OF HIM! Cause I FUCKING HATE HIS FUCKING GUTS!"

I saw that the guys were silent and I felt someone behind me and I said, "He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Wow such loud words from such a small person," The devil himself said.

I turned around and gave him the best death glare I could muster. "You really don't want to mess with me, you bastard cause I'm an expert archer so I could shoot your ass from here all the way to England, that and I can kick you where the sun don't shine so that you won't be able to reproduce," I seethed.

He chuckled but Kendall stepped in and said, "We have decided that there's only room for four people in Big Time Rush."

"Great great," Wayne Wayne said pulling out his phone, "Yo Griff Griff. The guys agree with me. Five in the band is too many."

Griffin answered, "Sounds fresh Wayne Wayne, I'll stop by the studio tomorrow to see which one goes. Griff Griff out."

"You see my contract states that I'm guaranteed to be in a band and I picked this band."

"Ooh! A contract, we're so scared," Kendall sarcastically said.

Wayne Wayne continued, "Yeah my contract also states that I get a posse."

He snapped his fingers and three rather burly men in white sweats and gold chains came in and gathered around Wayne Wayne. "Scared now?"

"Yeah a little bit," the guys said backing away.

"What about you sweet cheeks?" Wayne Wayne asked me.

"I'm not scared of anything you do," I stated walking off.

As the guys were walking off I said to them, "Guys don't be upset. If it makes you feel any better I'll make brownies cause I know you guys love food."

"Thanks Melanie. You're the best." Carlos said smiling.

"Anytime," I said walking back to my apartment.

* * *

At Melanie's Apartment

I was in the kitchen trying to make the brownies for the boys cause they were really upset and I couldn't blame them. Wayne Wayne was an asshole with his stupid contract and posse and the fact that he tries to flirt with me is just disgusting I mean how could anyone like him?

I heard someone knocking on my door and I ran to answer it and as I grasped the doorknob, I said "You know the brownies aren't finished guys…." Because I thought it was the boys but it was guess who. Wayne Wayne.

"How did you find out where I live?" I asked bitterly.

"The guy at the desk told me," Wayne Wayne said.

"Ok here's my next question….What do you want? And if it's a date then no" I answered.

"Well you see I want to be my girlfriend," Wayne Wayne said.

"And the answer is NO!" I said trying to close the door but one of the members of his posse used his foot to stop the door.

"You will be my girlfriend or else I'll make sure that your aunt has no job," he said smirking.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. If I say yes I'll be going through hell but if I say no then Aunt Kelly would lose her job and that would hurt me more.

"Fine," I spat out and he smiled.

"Nice to see that you are finally seeing it my way," and with that he walked away.

A few minutes later the boys came in and I was in a fetal position on the couch. "We have a problem guys," I said feebly.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

I told them about what Wayne Wayne said and they were speechless. "I can't believe he's doing that to you," James said standing up.

"Don't worry Mel we have a plan to get rid of him but until then you have to listen to him," Logan said rubbing my back.

"I really don't want to he's such a jerk," I whined.

"Don't worry you'll get through this" Carlos said.

"I hope so."

* * *

The Next Day

I was sitting on the couch trying to make a bracelet when someone knocked on my door. I answered and it was oh wow Wayne Wayne. "Hey my incredibly hot girlfriend," he said.

"Hi," I answered unenthusiastically.

"We're going to Rocque Records in an hour and I want you to come with me."

"Ok I guess."

"And I want you to wear this," he said holding up a bag, "So go and start changing."

I grabbed the bag and walked to my bedroom dreading what was inside. I opened the bag and got dressed and when I looked in the mirror I almost wanted to kill myself. I was wearing an extremely short shorts a top that exposed my stomach and high heels. All the things I despised, for you see I'm not a girly girl so I usually wear my converse or sometimes a pair of sandals or boots or something but NEVER high heels. I took a deep breath and walked out. He whistled and I swore he was undressing me with his eyes. I felt so violated.

"Can we please go?" I asked.

"Sure," Wayne Wayne said and I stormed out of my apartment and down to the lobby.

* * *

At Rocque Records

We were at the studio waiting for the boys to start and let me just say I feel like a fucking slut in these clothes I just want to get into my normal clothes and get out of these damn heels. THEY ARE KILLING MY FEET!

Griffin asked, "What are we waiting for I'm getting antsy."

"We're missing Kendall," my aunt said.

"So you got rid of Kendall, my money was on Logan," Griffin stated.

Just then Kendall came in looking like well a bad boy and he challenged Wayne Wayne to a bad boy off. That consisted of literally trashing the studio but then Wayne Wayne took it a little too far by kicking Griffin where it hurts and he was taken away but before he left I said, "Hey Wayne Wayne, This is for threatening me," with that I punched him in the face, "And this is for making me dress like a prostitute" and with that I kicked him where the sun didn't shine.

"God that felt good!" I said.

"Nice work," Gustavo said to the boys.

"Wait but the smashing….. and the desk," Kelly stammered.

"I teamed up with the hockey heads cause they do have good plans," Gustavo said.

My aunt was still confused about how they planned it but I said, "Don't question it Aunt K just be happy that it all worked out and by the way I'm going home to change out of these horrible clothes."

* * *

Back at the Palm Woods

I finally got out of those clothes and I was wearing something that actually defined me. I was wearing my red skinny jeans, a t-shirt that said geekin' out, my grey hoodie and my pair of black converse. "I can't thank you guys enough for getting rid of that dude," I said when the guys came over.

"Don't worry about it, we'll always help you out when you need us," Carlos said smiling.

"I love you guys so much!" I said hugging them.

"We know," the guys said hugging back.

I really don't regret moving here.


End file.
